


First Sight

by lemonoclefox



Series: Bits of canon Malec [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Canon Compliant, First Meetings, M/M, just short flustered fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-07
Updated: 2016-04-07
Packaged: 2018-05-31 21:20:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6487780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemonoclefox/pseuds/lemonoclefox
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec Lightwood meets Magnus Bane for the first time</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Sight

**Author's Note:**

> So it seems I've sold my soul to this show (and this pairing). In other words, prepare to be assaulted with various canon-ficlets for the foreseeable future. Enjoy.

_So pretty._

Weirdly, it’s the first thought Alec has when he first sees Magnus Bane. _Pretty_ , with the hair, the makeup, the impeccable yet questionable fashion choices.

“I’m Magnus,” the warlock says in a smooth, casual tone of voice, as he makes his way over. “I don’t think we’ve been formally introduced.”

_Hot._

It’s the second thought that registers, as Alec lets himself stare for a few seconds _. Hot_ , with dark eyes that look soft and sharp, all at the same time, with a jawline that Alec finds himself confusingly interested in―and the way Magnus just took down that Circle member mere seconds ago isn’t exactly helping this intriguing impression.

“Alec.” Alec reminds himself to actually speak, as Magnus’ tone just implied a question, and he reluctantly feels a tug at his mouth as does. He doesn’t know why, but it turns into a grin, and when Magnus gives him the smallest smile in return, Alec’s brain stops functioning for about a split second. It takes another full second before he realizes that he’s just staring at this complete stranger, and that there’s still work to be done, friends that need his help.

“We should, uh―” he starts lamely, simultaneously embarrassed and annoyed at his inability to articulate, all of a sudden. He never stutters, ever, and it’s oddly infuriating, especially right now. “We should probably― You know―”

He gestures lamely over his shoulder, and feels the back of his neck heat up as Magnus just keeps his eyes on him, smile widening just the slightest bit. He looks… amused, almost. Alec doesn’t know what to do with that, doesn’t know what this weird sensation of a cold sweat near his hairline is, or if he likes it or not. He decides that he doesn’t, at least not at the moment.

Thankfully, Magnus saves him from making an ever bigger ass of himself.

“Right,” he says, eyebrows raised, as though only just now realizing what Alec is trying to say. “We should join the party.”

“Right.” Alec practically exhales the word in something like relief, and _shit_ , there it goes again, his mouth shaping into a smile even though he definitely hasn’t told it to. Magnus smiles back, and that’s when Alec promptly turns around and leaves, gripping the strap that’s keeping his quiver secured over his chest. He shakes his head sharply, blinking, trying to focus on the mission at hand.

He’s grateful when the residual sensation of whatever the hell that interaction just was, disappears from his mind.

**Author's Note:**

> [Visit me on tumblr](http://lemonoclefox.tumblr.com)


End file.
